The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by TheElectrifiedBitch
Summary: Mitchie never came back. Shane was torn into pieces. Songfic to The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. ShaneMitchie. Smitchie !


Hey Fanfic fanatics ! :)

So, I decided to make an oneshot to Smitchie.

SONGFIC !

The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script.

Read, read!  


* * *

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am._

It's been 8 years since they'd first met at Camp Rock. Back then, Shane Gray was 16 years old and Mitchie Torres was 16 as well. But after the summer that they had met, Mitchie never came back. Every summer, Shane Gray waited for her at the docks. Waiting for her to ride the canoes. It was their special place. A place where they had fun and shared stories with each other.

But now, they were both 24 years old and still with no communication.

By 2013, when Shane was 22 years old, Camp Rock has close down. But that didn't stop Shane from returning and waiting for Mitchie.

Shane didn't know where she really was. He tried contacting her mom, her dad, Caitlyn, and all those who knew her well during camp. But still, nothing.

He even tried putting up banners and flyers.

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you._

One day, as he was sitting at the dock, dipping his feet into the water, Nate and Caitlyn went up to him holding hands. That's right, they were married. How he wished him and Mitchie could be like that. But no, he blew his chance. He didn't get to tell Mitchie that he loved her.

"C'mon, Shane," Nate's wary voice filled his ears, "You can't just mope around camp! It's dangerous. Besides, the band's crashing down because of you."

"Nate's right, Shane." Caitlyn said, "Wherever Mitchie may be, she's happy. Just forget, okay?"

"You don't understand! Mitchie _is _my life! Even if we just met for _one_ stinkin' summer I fell _in love_ with her." Shane Gray can't move on with Mitchie Torres.

"Shane! We'll shelter you. Our kids can be your kids. We'll give you money. We'll set you up with a girl. We'll give you anything you want! Just, _please,_ come back!" Nate was persuading him to leave.

"No. No one can replace her. No one. Not even material things. Nothing. No one."

He kept repeating that to himself.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

Every single day he'd spent at camp, he always thought about her. Her wide smile. Her perfect white teeth. Her brown hair.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was having the time of her life. She was currently recording a new song with Universal Records. When she went to Camp Rock, she met the greatest guy who taught her a lot about life. But her mom did not allow her to come back. Instead, they went on a cruise ship around the world.

She hated it. And of course, she wasn't able to contact Shane during the trip either. No signal!

But that wasn't the only bad thing that happened. The ship had sunk. A lot of the passengers died, including Mitchie's parents. But luckily, Mitchie was able to ride the rescue boat. She couldn't stop crying.

When she reached shore, Social Services gave her adopting parents. They changed her name to Angela Black. They changed her hair color and features. Even her style!

They were nice and kind to her at first. But as the months flew by, they treated her like a pest. She became a helper and lived a life a lot like Cinderella. She had 2 evil step-sisters who treated her like crap. Every single day, she thinks about Shane. She tried to persuade her parents to let her go to Camp Rock, but they did not allow her to go.

Her parents put her in that recording studio to make money. Which Mitchie will have no share of. All her earnings will be given to her parents and sisters.

During the recording, she couldn't stop thinking about Shane. Every song she wrote was dedicated to him. She missed him very much.

_Policeman says, son you can't stay here,  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

Everybody has tried persuading Shane to leave. Once, a policeman came and asked him to leave.

"I'm waiting for someone. Please, just leave me alone." Shane was really tired of everything.

He's been waiting for 3 years. 3 painful years. 3 years with nothing.

_  
'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

He's waiting for nothing. But she's waiting for something. He will never leave because he knows, deep in his heart, Mitchie will come for him.

_People talk about the guy  
who's waiting on a girl.  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world.  
_

When Mitchie never came back, she left him with a big hole. A hole that has damaged his entire being. Everyone has been talking about the "drama" of Shane Gray.

They've been gossiping about him and all Mitchie can do is keep quiet.

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved,  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
And you'll come running to the corner._

_Because you'll know it's just for you._

Yes, he _is_ famous. So, it _is_ normal for media reporters to barge right into Camp Rock.

They had interviewed Shane about his actions.

Apparently, Connect 3 was no more because he was too busy waiting for his girl to concentrate on the band.

"Here we have Shane Gray, moping around in Camp Rock. Mr. Gray, why are you here?" the reporter bluntly said.

"Uhm. It's because of a girl." All of them gasped and murmured. "You see, back in 2008, I met a girl named Mitchie Toress. Immediately, when I held her hand, when I saw her smile, I fell in love with her. So, Mitchie, if you're listening, please come here. Please. I need to see you." Shane was crying and pleading to the camera.

"Again, this is E news with former rock star, Shane Gray. Back to you, Katie."

Meanwhile, Mitchie heard and saw everything. She wanted to run to Shane's arms but, her step parents won't allow her to. Her singing career is going great but still, everything she wants and needs is not with her.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move._

Days, weeks, months, years had passed. Still Mitchie didn't show up.

No matter what happens, Shane will stay in that corner, until Mitchie shows up. Because that's how much he loves her.  


* * *

:) Aw. End of Chapter! Did'ya like it?


End file.
